Talk:Twilight Sparkle/@comment-5871273-20130223175523/@comment-24.154.139.151-20130225000449
That is enough Dragon Theology. I have been calm and patience with you instead of overreacting. (i question what I am overeating too) I am not into blaming game.."Blaming Justifies Your Own Bad Behavior'" ~online source. Blaming me that I am overreacting and being critical toward you when I believe I have being making indirect statements that are on comments and actions not indeed on the person themself . Also I am not coming up with falsely accused statements, what am I threatned on? The comment saying that with XD at that end. XD means who uses it are laughing hysterically or laughing. Laughing at someone accused of being threatened???? I believe that states self-esteem issues and the comment states sadist?? interesting... I never did say you criticized me or my viewpoints. I never said every one should have the same personally. That would be impossible and not growth, nor advancment. We are made different for a reason. I believe a comment Like I just read and recieve to my words are revealing and it seems elicit. When did I say life is all peachy and rosy? When did I say my gender could be a female, you know? When did I said people need to hear it is alright than the truth, or cold hard truth? Truth is always a good thing even if it hurts when it is for the greater good. I think there are more that gets offended than just two. offended by your opinion...I am not one of those Yes to a comment i was offended at first. not after like I said.. I have learned... Not being understanding and not treating people they way one wants to be treated, and saying things in harsh cruel way prompts for elicit, selish, uncaring, elitist, sadist behavior that casues stuffering pain and worst. How is this back to Alicorn Twilight? When did I say I love it, I may dislike it., Could Twilight be the worst character in my opinion? Isn't it lack of respect towards others by having an harsh tone and not caring about insulting someone by playing it rough? Interesting. Also, my advice was not how to be talking to fans or other people..... I read that comment that seemed to tried to hurt me and attack me and I shake my head. A post like shows how threatren one does feel and also states, by putting someone down and belittiling them, attacking them, that person only wants to feel good about themselves because they feel insecure, and likes fights to make them feel better about them selves. "Half the harm that is done in this world is due to people who want to feel important. They don't mean to do harm -- but the harm does not interest them. Or they do not see it, or they justify it because they are absorbed in the endless struggle to think well of themselves." - T. S. Elliot "The anti-social personality's understanding of such words is often incomplete and contradictory. For example, most alcoholics agree their situation is largely their own fault: yet, they go on to deny that their failures are their own responsibility; they are inclined to place blame elsewhere. Clearly, their understanding of the notion of responsibility is vague and contradictory." - Colin Wilson on Dan MacDougald People blame others because they are overwhelmed by hate. {.......}." - Anonymous """blaming others simply delays/avoids the wake up call to take personal responsibility for personal."" Not my words.. Dear Dragon Theology.. minus this comment ... what is above..... I will say 70-85% is from books, online places,ext. maybe I change the wording in some.... it may be.. 65-70%.. I wrote that dealing with a someone on a different issue. I just copy and pasted from which is from another source. please let this be the end of this. If there is another email like it has been it will be ignored. It is enough. I did not want a fight, I have no pleasure in this conversation.